bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucifer
|name = Lucifer |kanji = ルシファー |romanji = Rushiferu |race = Datenshi (Minor Deity) |age = Ageless |gender = Male |height = 5'7" |weight = |eyes = |hair = |bloodtype = A |rank=Archangel |affiliation = The Outsider |occupation = Tenshi God King (Formerly) | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations =Tougenkyou (Formerly) | marital status = Lilith (Lover) |family=The One (Mother) The Outsider (Father) Michael (Brother) Yuu Hoshiko (Sister) Katsumi Scarlet (Sister) Lilith (Lover) Shiawase Kōhai (Daughter) | education = Centuries of Knowledge | status = Deceased | release =Morning Dragon Emperor}} Lucifer (ルシファー, Rushiferu; Morning Star), better known by his title Majestic Emperor (壮大皇帝, Soudaioutei) and The Betrayer (裏切り者, Uragirimono) was an Archangel-ranked Tenshi. He was a child of The One and The Outsider, the twin brother of Michael and the older brother of Katsumi Scarlet and Yuu Hoshiko. In addition, Lucifer was the lover of Lilith and the father of Shiawase Kōhai. Due to his descent, Lucifer was considered a Minor Tenjin, and was referred to as The Morning by the Lesser Tenjin. Lucifer and Michael were the first Tenshi and both of them served as the Tenshi God-Kings and the Proxy Rulers of Tougenkyou for millennia. Unfortunately, Lucifer was corrupted by Lilith with blasphemous words of rebellion, causing the once noble Tenshi God-King to fall from grace and betray his beloved home, Tougenkyou. With the aid of Lilith, Lucifer quickly amassed a tremendous army of followers, who were all swayed to his side through either subtle manipulation or promises of power. Amongst the so called Fallen Host, was a significant portion of the Seraphim-ranked Tenshi (including the infamous Fallen Seven). Appearance Personality History Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities Ultima Aditum Asaryuutei (朝龍帝, Morning Dragon Emperor) was the name of Lucifer's Ultima Aditum and also served as his Battle Form. It was purportedly the strongest Ultima Aditum amongst all the Tenshi and was on par with Michael's Ultima Aditum and Yuu Hoshiko's Shinjitsu, possibly even greater. As with his brother, Lucifer rarely utilized his Ultima Aditum, activating it only once during the climatic battle of the Tougenkyou War. Like with many of his Tenshi kinsmen, Lucifer's Ultima Aditum was internalized. However, Lucifer possessed the ability to utilize some portions of his Ultima Aditum without a Full Release. In order to release his Ultima Aditum, Lucifer would raise his hands towards the sky and utter, "Rise", momentarily enveloping himself in a heavy black miasma while stylized black armour, gauntlets, pauldrons, greaves, and a helmet adorned with red jewels and cyan etchings form around his body. Should Lucifer choose to enter a combat, he would use his powers to manifest a black long sword for battle. While in his Battle Form, Lucifer was commonly referred to as The Morning by the Lesser Tenjin. After his downfall, it was referred to as The Darkness. Lucifer's Ultima Aditum was one of the special few that did not become distorted or grotesque upon his transformation into a Datenshi, and largely remained intact. Ultima Aditum Special Ability: Lucifer's Ultima Aditum unleashed the God-King's True Form for all to see. Ultima Aditum: Secundus Vert (最終対処二番輪番 (ウルティマ アディタム: セカンド ターン); Urutima Aditamu Sekando Taan; Latin and Japanese for "Final Approach: Second Turn"): The second release of Lucifer's Ultima Aditum, it was referred as the full power of Lucifer. *'Enhanced Strength and Speed': Notes Trivia Behind the Scenes Gallery File:LuciferFalling_Alone.gif File:Ludr.png References Literature References Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Tenshi Category:Villians Category:Villains Category:Villian Category:Antagonists